Cosplay is the Peak of Humanity!
by BellCarnal
Summary: Issei is the ultimate cosplay connoisseur, women are the ultimate models! And Cosplay is the Peak of Humanity! When he cant get enough members to sign up for his club, he forges the names of many girls that attend Kuoh Academy. Issei x Harem. Ecchi! No Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or make profit from this story in any way. All characters and the series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

A brown-haired male stood outside the school entrance, holding flyers out to the students as they walked out.

These flyers were invitations to join a cosplay club, which he needed to find new members for ASAP.

Fandoms were quite amazing when you looked into how much effort people put into every small detail. From the art to the outfits that were worn at conventions, everything was simply amazing! Of course, there would always exist a negative stigma towards anime and anything relating to it. That caused schools to refuse to fund any activities like these, and that was certainly the case at Kuoh Academy.

He has been told that if he managed to get enough members, the funds would be provided for the club. The young man was determined to get as many people interested as he possibly could!

Soon, though, he let out a loud sigh as he noticed that all of the flyers he had handed out were now on the ground. Upon losing all hope, he trudged along to one of the classrooms and sat at his desk. The student could do nothing but mope miserably while staring at the forms in front of him.

The only name written down was his own. He stared at the name with pure hatred in his eyes as he growled and muttered, "Issei Hyoudou… great…. I can't be in a club all by myself."

He groaned loudly as he lowered his head onto the cold surface of the desk and wallowed in self-pity. His face was pressed against the counter, mumbling into it as he kept trying to figure out what he could possibly do to fix this.

Different possibilities crossed his mind. Still, none seemed to make sense, until he finally raised his head and stared intently at the paper once more.

"Wait…" He whispered to himself, "What if I just… forge some names? No one would ever find out!"

An evil grin formed on his lips as he gripped a pen and began scribbling down a few names before picking up the paper. He stared at it, his smirk never leaving his face as he then kissed it and ran off to turn it into the office. All he had to do was wait for the funds to come in, and everything would be fine!

Two weeks had passed, and Issei had a hop to his step as he walked towards the classroom he had been assigned to. It was the place where he'd be able to enjoy his after-school activities. It didn't matter if he had a one-man club, at least he had somewhere he could work on his cosplay in, and it would all be funded by the school!.

He stopped in front of the door, a huge grin plastered on his face as he stepped inside. The smell of lemon-scented cleaning supplies filled his lungs, and he happily inhaled. It smelled like victory!

He nearly pranced over to a desk and scattered a bunch of papers across the desks. Issei didn't waste any time: he immediately began sketching out some ideas for future cosplay designs. Minutes slide by, and he was so engrossed in his own work that he didn't even hear the door sliding open.

It wasn't until he heard footsteps moving toward him that Issei even looked up. His gaze went from the drawings to the doorway, eyes suddenly widened as he saw a group of girls angrily stomping inside the classroom.

The only girl that didn't seem crossed was a red-haired beauty with blue eyes. She pushed past the crowd and moved up to her friend, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What's the big idea? You never asked for my permission." Rias pouted as she waited for his response, but Issei never had the opportunity to reply. The red-haired girl yelped in surprise as she was quite literally pushed out of the way.

Her butt hit the floor, and a loud groan escaped her lips. Her skirt had slightly slid up, and even if her knees were tightly pressed together, if you looked closely, you could take a peek at her red panties.

Even though a few girls were yelling and shaking Issei, his current focus was on Rias. His eyes quickly scanned her whole body, taking note of the way her breasts bounced as she fell and tried to jump back to her feet! It was impossible to ignore her beauty, or the way her pale, milky skin was exposed to him when her skirt slid up.

Saliva began to drip out of the corners of his mouth as he ignored the girls in front of him.

His lack of a reaction was clearly only annoying the other girls further. It was then that a student who had been standing at the back of the group decided to make her way to the front. Her white hair swayed elegantly as she moved her hand back, and promptly brought it forward, slapping Issei's cheek harshly.

She balled her hands up into fists, her knuckles turning white from the pressure alone. It was clear she was furious!. Her yellow eyes were filled with pure disgust as she glared at the Issei intensely. Determined to get his attention, she gripped the front of his shirt, bringing him down to her level so that he would stare directly into her angry stare.

Usually, this would be an intense and romantic gesture, but murder was written all over

Koneko's face, causing the brown-haired student to shiver in fear.

He looked at her, gulping before clearing his throat.

"H-Hey Koneko…. Are you here to join the cosplay club?" He mumbled, trying to find a way out of the pickle he had gotten himself into "I actually have something that would look amazing on you."

His smile was big and sweet, and Issei tried to gently grab her hands, untangling them from his collar. The tension between them softened somewhat, Koneko's anger slipping away for an instant as she seemed to be lost in thought.

The moment she snapped out of it, though, she promptly shoved Issei onto his seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising her brow and dangerously glaring at him once more.

"What makes you think I wanted to join your perverted club in the first place?! You can't use my damn name to have this little club! I'm going to tell the headmaster about the scam you're pulling!."

With a huff, she turned around. She began heading toward the door, fully intent on going straight to the director's office to tell on him, when she felt a strong grip around her ankle. She gazed over her shoulder, staring down at the student who had thrown himself on the floor, trying to stop her with a pleading gesture.

She had to admit that though Issei looked rather pathetic, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Letting out a loud sigh, she leaned her head back as she kept her arms in front of her chest,

"Alright, I will give you twenty seconds to explain. Use them wisely!"

Issei kept a firm grip on her ankle as he lowered his head almost entirely toward the floor. He was completely ignoring the sting from the slap as he pressed his forehead against the floor.

Slowly looking up at Koneko, she could see his eyes filling with hope at the opportunity to explain himself. Issei embraced her leg and clung to it, nuzzling her thigh before actually speaking up.

"I didn't create this club to be a pervert. I am just so fascinated by cosplay….. People put so much work into their designs! Everything comes to life once the model wears that beautiful outfit."

He sighed softly as he looked around at the other girls, but promptly gazed back at Koneko. She was the one he felt he had to gain approval from. Probably the other girls would follow her lead if she decided to forgive him.

"I am so sorry for forging your names to make this happen. I honestly didn't think that this would affect any of you! I was just desperate and needed the funds from the school… Everyone has such a twisted idea of what cosplay really is, and I wanted to prove them wrong, show them it's really a form of art." He explained rushedly, trying to get his point across in the little time he was allotted "I know this doesn't justify anything, so I will apologize to all of you as many times as

you want!"

He released her leg and offered them a profound reverence, still on the floor, begging for forgiveness over and over again. He probably apologized a hundred times before he stopped as he noticed that someone was standing right in front of him.

His eyes scanned the girl's beautiful legs, and Issei could only think about how flawless her skin was. The light shimmered down on them stunningly, even if they were inside. He could only imagine how her thighs would look if they were out in the open!

Eventually, his gaze traveled up far enough for him to look into Koneko's gold eyes.

The woman stared down at him with marked annoyance. Her right eye faintly twitched when she noticed that he has been staring so openly at her legs. She managed to maintain her composure, though, letting out a soft sigh and leaned down to roughly poke his forehead.

"Listen, dumbass, it doesn't matter how many times you apologize. The fact of the matter is that we are still signed up for this damn club, and we only have two options. We either complain, and you will have to give this whole thing up, or we suck it up and do whatever cosplays you have in mind …"

Koneko tsked when she saw Isseis' head dropped again. She didn't want to see him so miserable! Even the other girls were beginning to feel bad about him. He had apologized so profusely, and clearly was putting his heart in this whole silly club.

She noticed her friends were chatting among themselves quietly as if trying to decide what to do next, and she took a few seconds to contemplate her options. The moment she made up her mind, though, her expression went from empathetic to emotionless.

"I don't feel like going to the office just to complain, so I guess we can stay and help you." She paused and pointed him with her index finger to make sure he got her point across "Don't think for a second that I'm doing this because like you! You just looked so pathetic!"

Issei couldn't believe what had just happened! He was going to keep his club after all, as well as school funding! He was ecstatic and decided against questioning his good luck! He looked around at all the girls that were now smiling at him. This was real!

The young student jumped up from the floor, running off to get something from the teacher's desk and returning to them with a measuring tape and a notebook.

To craft their outfits, he would need to take all of their measurements. He needed to know how big the bust was and how wide their hips were so that they would look amazing when they cosplayed.

This was amazing in and of itself! Issei would get a free pass to stare openly at their gorgeous bodies!

Blood dripped out of his right nostril as it was time to measure Rias' breasts. They were just so perfect and massive, it was impossible not to daydream about them!

If anyone noticed, they would have immediately assumed he was a complete pervert. Still, Issei was merely imagining how well her body would look in a tight succubus-themed outfit.

Issei was immediately snapped out of his thoughts the moment the redheaded woman covered her chest. He apologized to her before writing down all the measurements and walked away, wanting to get started with the sketches as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or make profit from this story in any way. All characters and the series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

Crimson red hair flowed down the young woman's back as her ocean blue eyes stared at the white chess pieces on the board. Rias nails lightly tapped against the table as she analyzed every possible move in her mind, before moving one of the pieces. She raised her gaze towards the woman that sat across from, before sitting back and crossing her arms.

"It's your turn, Sona." Rias ran her fingers through her long, silky hair with impatience "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Rias nervously shifted on her chair, expectantly awaiting a reply. To cope with her nerves, Rias reached for her cup of tea and quietly sipped on the warm, dark infusion.

Sona didn't seem to be in any hurry to reply: Her slender fingers pushed the frame of the glasses up the bridge of her nose. She sipped her tea, leaving Rias waiting, the fog from the cup damping the lenses.

Setting the cup down on the little plate, Sona arched an eyebrow as she tried to figure out her next move. Her gaze never left the board as she finally replied.

"I heard that Issei started a cosplay club without valid authorization. Rumor has it the signatures were forged." Moving one of her black pieces, she raised her hand toward her shoulder-length hair, tugging a rebellious strand behind her ear. Finally, looking away from the chessboard and onto Rias, Sona lowered her hand once more, tracing the rim of her cup with her middle finger as she watched Rias' reaction. "Are you going to report it or just let it happen?"

The only thing Rias could do was shrug in response as she really didn't know what she should do. Typically, she should report this, but she didn't want Issei to get in trouble.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a sudden noise made her tense, jumping slightly on the spot. The door slammed open, hitting the wall loudly. A moment later, two students rushed inside, running toward Sona.

She groaned softly, already knowing what this was all about. She reached for her cup of tea again and finished it, trying to figure out a solution before the problem was even laid out to her.

Katase and Murayama were completely hysterical, stumbling over each other's words as they tried to explain some pervert students were peeking at them while they changed. The two girls were barely able to speak in turns, complaining in high pitched voices, until the class president raised her hand, motioning them to quiet down.

Sona removed her glasses and wiped her lenses, huffing softly at the steam that had fogged them up. She slid them back onto the bridge of her nose and stared at the two girls, sighing softly.

"It isn't the first time that this has happened. I believe that it's time to take some action. Perhaps I should inform the principal of these boys' activities and have her deal with them appropriately," She said while tapping her index on her chin. An eyebrow was arched when Rias rapidly shook her head, "Rias… Is there something you want to say?"

Rias suddenly stopped moving her head and stood up, reaching over the table to hold Sonia's hands.

"Don't tell the principal, please! I have a better idea of what we could do to solve the problem forever!"

Rias continued to plead with her for what seemed like ages and finally smiled when Sona seemed to agree. She released her hands then turned to Katase and Murayama, clearing her throat before speaking up.

"I will take care of this, and I can assure you that you won't be disappointed. I will make sure that Issei convinces them not to do this any longer."

The two girls seemed confused, yet nodded in agreement, leaving the room as whispering to one another. Sona had her arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked up at Rias with evident reluctance in her eyes.

"I hope your plan really works. Otherwise, I will need to tell the principal about this."

Sona stood up and walked past Rias before stopping in her tracks. She glanced back at the red-haired student, a sharp glint in her lenses.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself or me, Rias." She turned back around and walked out of the room, leaving Rias frozen where she stood. The class president rarely threatened anyone, but she took her 'job' very seriously.

Rias let out a loud sigh before making her way to the cosplay club. Pushing the door open, she peeked inside, her gaze softening when she saw Issei hard at work with some designs.

Honestly, she would never want to ruin his fun by telling on him. He genuinely seemed to enjoy his hobby earnestly, and deep down, he was a good guy.

Quietly creeping toward him, she came to a halt just behind him and suddenly placed her hands on his shoulders. Rias chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand as she watched him jump out of his seat. Slowly but surely, her laughter ceased, and only a visible smile remained on her face before she turned to peek at the design.

"Wow, that looks so beautiful. Did you really think of this all on your own?" She asked, looking over at Issei as he made his way back to the chair, somewhat sheepishly. Rias smiled brightly when he nodded, and she promptly gazed back towards the drawings. "Ah, Issei, before I forget… I need to ask you for a favor."

The brown-haired man was still trying to calm down from the startle she had given him, but he decided to focus on his sketch once more.

"What do you need, Rias?" He asked, glancing up from his sketchbook, listening to her request attentively.

He remained silent and blinked several times as he was informed he was supposed to convince some notorious perverts to change their attitudes. It seemed he was focused entirely, but the truth of the matter was, Issei had zoned out a while ago. His focus was now on her chest. The uniform's tightness made her breasts stand out delightfully, and he couldn't help but drool as they jiggled slightly from her movements.

Rias was talking excitedly about her plan as she moved her arms around, offering him an enthusiastic grin as she finished explaining.

"So what do you think?! It sounds great, doesn't it?"

Her smile faded upon realizing that he wasn't listening at all, and her left eye twitched when she noticed the saliva running along the corners of his mouth. She followed his gaze down to her chest, and a small gasp escaped her, immediate using her arm to cover it. An instant longer, she lifted her other arm, slapping him hard across the face in anger.

"Issei! Why don't you ever listen to me when I talk to you? I seriously need you to help me, can't you see that?" She pouted before shaking him by the arms to get his attention.

Issei rubbed his cheek and gave her a sheepish look, which was better than him, staring openly at her breasts!

"I will only say it one more time, so pay close attention to my every word!" Rias protested, sighing heavily before letting go of his shirt and moved her hand onto his red cheek, gently caressing it. "I need you to confront them so that they stop taking nude pictures of the girls while we get dressed, got it?"

"What's in it for me? I need some incentive!" He winced faintly as she rubbed his cheek. Issei moved his hand on top of hers, holding it as he leaned into her palm. He enjoyed the warmth as she comforted him, nuzzling into her hand, gently closing her eyes.

He huffed when she moved her hand away, and he stood up, staring into her big, beautiful eyes, crossing his arms with determination.

"I won't do it unless I get a reward. Any type of reward would be fine with me~" Issei teased her as he nudged her side and stuck his tongue out at her in a playful manner when he noticed the way she blushed.

She growled in embarrassment and looked away from him, thinking for a few seconds before coming up with an idea. It was better than nothing, and she would get to solve this problem without losing face in front of the class president.

"If you do this for me, I will wear any outfit you want me to wear, and I will sleep with you tonight." The moment the words came out of the mouth, she realized how dirty it all sounded. Blushing profusely, Rias quickly moved her hands in front of her face, exclaiming, "I meant actually sleeping, no sex!"

Rias whined timidly as she covered her face with her hands, turning around quickly and running out of the classroom. Issei didn't even get enough time to agree before watching her bolt out of the room.

He scratched his head, thinking that she was crazy but in a cute sort of way. He gathered his things, then exited the room and walked to the area that the perverted duo usually gathered around. It was their spot to take a good look at the pictures they had taken.

Issei calmly stepped behind the bleachers, not surprised to find them huddled over as they stared at their cellphones and showed each other their finds. He quietly went up behind them and peeked over their shoulders, scoffing in disapproval when he saw that they were indeed trading nudes.

"Hey, you guys shouldn't be taking those pics. You could get in a lot of trouble."

The two boys turned around in a huff at once. Matsuda rolled his eyes at Issei's remark and poked his shoulder, pushing him back slightly.

"We won't get in trouble, dude. No one knows that we're the ones doing this. Besides, it's an amazing business." As he explained this, he slid a few bills out of his pocket, fanning the other student with them. He was clearly flaunting the money they were accumulating from their little side business.

Motohama snatched the money out of his hand and slid it into his own pocket, shoving Matsuda to the side.

"Don't tell him those things! He's gonna go tell the principal, and then we really will be in trouble." He scolded his friend before shaking his head and turning to face Issie. Motohama blew a strand of hair off his face before addressing the newcomer. "Let me guess; you're here to join our business? Or are you just here for the money?"

As he waited for Issei to reply, he leaned back against one of the metal pillars of the bleachers, smiling smugly.

Issei shook his head and took out his phone, searching for a few images of the various girls in his club dressed in cosplay. He admired Koneko in a catgirl cosplay holding a shame sign, 'I joined a perverts' cosplay club.'

"NUDITY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE PEAK OF HUMANITY; COSPLAY IS THE PEAK OF HUMANITY!" He smirked as he exclaimed this proudly before showing them the picture on his phone screen to the two boys, "Look at how innocent Koneko looks! That is so much better than nudity!"

He threw down his other hand into a fist as he dropped his phone. The perverted duo reached out for the phone ensnared by Konekos' beauty, but Isseis' phone busted as it hit the ground.

On the other side of the playing field awaited Sona and Rias, along with Katase and Murayama, looking at the scene unfolding.

They were all staring at the scene unfolding before their eyes in awe at how manly Issei was. Akeno stood by Rias' side and admired her underclassmen, licking her lips and leering at his masculine aura.

The red-haired student, meanwhile, smirked proudly as Sona turned around and adjusted her glasses.

"Rias, I approve of Isseis' club. However, as class president, I can no longer be a witness to what's going on, so this is my time to leave."

With that, Sona stepped away as Issei let one of his shoes meet one of the perverts' chins. He began to cry out about how girls in cosplay were a treasure and how they shouldn't damage the treasure by striping it in such a degrading manner.

Issei walked away after the deed was done, having achieved his goal. The defeated pair was left behind, knowing their little side business was over now, and Issei triumphantly decided he'd search for Rias to deliver the great news.

It didn't take long for Issei to find Rias, as she was hanging out with other girls outside the Kuoh Academy coffee kiosk. Rias knew Issei was seeking his prize and wasn't surprised to see him approaching her.

She smiled as she looked at Katase and Murayama signing club recruitment forms with Akeno, just out of sight behind the kiosk.

Issei grabbed her by her round and perfect waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear:

"I want you in a sexy cow outfit… if you look it up, you'll know exactly which one I'm thinking about."

He chuckled to himself as he slipped away from Rias, not noticing the girls standing behind the kiosk. Issei did take a moment, though, to steal a last glance of Rias turning into a blushing mess as she looked at her smartphone. He was so excited to see her in the cosplay outfit of his choice!

By the end of school, Rias had reluctantly accepted she had to fulfill her end of the deal and had sheepishly walked toward a nearby store to see if she could purchase the outfit Issei had requested. She silently wished they had run out of it, but much to her dismay, the moment she asked for it, the store clerk immediately handed it over.

As she paid for the outfit, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of excitement. It reminded her of the anime otaku culture she secretly collected. She may have never considered actually doing cosplay, thinking it was perverted, but Issei had a way of talking her into it. He showed her that cosplay girls were a treasure, not objects to be conquered. This thought alone made her smile.

The costume was a cream white dress with black spots on random areas, and taking a quick look at it let Rias guess it would probably only cover a small portion of her thighs. It also clearly was meant to feature a generous cleavage.

The cosplay clearly had been designed in a way that highlighted the wearer's curves, leaving little to the imagination. Rias stepped into the bathroom to put the outfit on, and all her worries became a reality: It was really as revealing as she thought it would be!

She coyly dodged those walking around her on the street while she headed toward Issei's house, clenching on the long trench coat she was wearing over it. Somehow, she felt everyone around her knew exactly what she was wearing underneath it!.

Relieved to finally arrive at his place, she knocked on his door and pushed past him the moment Issei let her in, quickly heading towards his room.

"Okay, come on, let's get it over with!" She snapped, sliding the trench coat off her shoulders and sitting on the bed.

Issei stared at her in awe as he witnessed the way that fantastic cosplay clung to her body, and tried so hard not drool in lust as he sat down next to her. He raised his hands and hovered them just over her breasts, tempted to grope them. An instant later, though, he was pushed down onto his bed.

The young man stared up at Rias before she reluctantly leaned down to lay by his side. Issei grinned, snuggling close to her, his face buried against those beautiful breasts of hers. He couldn't help but make a personal request, wondering if she'd fulfill it for him.

"Rias, can you moo for me?"

"Moooo… My milk is heavy, Issei." Smiling, Rias blushed furiously, deciding to humor him. She batted her eyes flirtatiously, giving him a coy little grin.

His hands slid toward the sides of her breasts, groping them ever so slightly. Before she could even try to protest, Rias noticed Issei had fallen deeply asleep. She stared at him silently and couldn't help but smile, hugging his head as she allowed him to nuzzle his face into her bountiful chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or make profit from this story in any way. All characters and the series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

Strands of chestnut-colored hair tickled Rias' nose as she slept. She was holding Issei's head tightly to her chest, arms wrapped around him tenderly. She scrunched up her nose a couple of times, before thinking the need to sneeze had left her. Rias relaxed but suddenly shoved the male's head away from her, quickly sitting up as she sneezed.

"Ughh…" She huffed, trying to shake the weird sensation from her nostrils, wiping her nose with her hand.

Turquoise gaze rolled over to see Issei still asleep, noticing the weird position he was in. Issei had somehow managed to sprawl all over the bed with his legs and arms spread around. He looked like he was playing a very complicated game of twister.

She shook her head in amusement as she stood up from the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a little shake.

Issei was lost in a deep sleep, possibly even a coma. He had drool hanging from the corner of his mouth as his pillow was now drenched in it. Issei showed no signs of being alive except for some quiet snoring now and then.

The cherry-haired young woman could do nothing but stare at the disaster unfolding before her very eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation before snapping at him:

"Issei…. Wake up already! We need to go to school!"

She was loud enough to wake the neighbors up! Even some birds that were resting on the ledge decide to fly away. However, Issei did not budge and continued his undisturbed slumber. Her right eyelid began to twitch, not able to comprehend how he was still sleeping. She reached for the blanket and pulled it out from under him, watching as he rolled down to the floor with a loud thud. A groan was heard next, along with the sound of angry grumbling.

"When I find the fucker that woke me up, I will kill them…" Issei hissed, going on to mumble a myriad of swear words like Rias had never heard under his breath, using his right hand to rub the side of his head while looking around the room.

His gaze landing on the voluptuous woman that loomed over him, opening his eyes wide in realization. Issei laughed nervously as he suddenly remembered Rias had actually slept in his bed all through the night and was, clearly, the person who woke him up in such a rude manner.

If she had decided to use this extreme method, then it meant that she had already tried everything else.

Issei's expression turned from annoyed to sheepish as he offered her a little grin, slowly inching closer to her. He raised his hand to her chest, lightly poking her left breast with his index finger.

He wasn't even paying attention to her facial expressions, as usual, more focused on the movement of her boobs. He placed his hands on the outer sides of her breasts and pressed them together, leaning down closer to rub his face against them.

To be honest, she barely realized that she was still in the sexy cow outfit that she wore last night until he did this!.

Rias stared in disbelief at this man that was burying his face into her boobs and felt him softly nipping at her skin.

"S-Stop!" She shoved him away and covered her chest, her face flushed red. In a huff, Rias began walking towards the door, shouting, "Get ready for school quickly; we're going to be late!"

Rias ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she rushed into the bathroom to swiftly change her clothing.

She was undoubtedly relieved Issei didn't take forever getting ready, and soon they were out the door, headed to school. On the way there, the two of them began talking about the cosplay club. Issei sounded excited as he told Rias all about the beautiful designs he had planned out so far, taking a stack of papers out of his bag to show her his sketches.

He was so excited; he didn't even notice that some of his papers slipped off his hand until someone tapped on his shoulder. Looking back, he noticed a woman with a childlike body and a beautiful, innocent-looking face.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he had never seen her before, yet she had to be a student just like them, right?

The black-haired girl was holding a few sketches, a huge grin adorning her pretty face. She tilted her head to the side, two neatly tied ponytails bouncing slightly as she did so. Her hand slid off his shoulder, and she pointed at the drawings with her index finger.

"You drew these, right?"

Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement once he nodded in response. She handed him the papers then held her hands in front of herself, bouncing slightly on her feet.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you started a cosplay club a few days ago. I'm not sure if you're aware, but you need to have a teacher supervise all your activities." She taps her chin with her index finger as she shifted to a singsong tone "Your club will need to disband if you don't find a teacher soon."

Issei's happy expression suddenly dropped as he received this terrible news!. She was right, and this made his heart sink.

He placed his hands on the side of his head and gripped his hair tightly, staring down at the ground. Everything he had worked for would just be gone because he didn't have anyone to supervise them!

With sudden determination, though, Issei raised his eyes to stare at the childish-looking woman and suddenly moved forward, grabbing her arms and giving her a pleading look.

"Please help me find someone for the club! I'll do anything if you help me!" He released her arms and knelt, clasping his hands together as he begged for her assistance.

He slowly looked up at her when she suddenly started giggling. Of course, he didn't look straight up into her eyes, as Issei took his time reaching her face. His brown gaze scanned every inch of her legs, noting how soft and smooth her fair skin seemed. He wanted to touch her thighs so severely, but he knew that she would probably slap him into a coma and would end up refusing to help him at all!

So reluctantly, he shook any perverted thoughts out of his head and instead finally landed on her eyes, waiting for a response.

"Oh, I will definitely help you find a teacher for your club! I have two conditions, though!" She raised her hand and held two fingers up, leaning down. She ended up so close to him that their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Number one: You must let me join… Number two. you have to design a magical cosplay outfit for me, and it needs to be amazing!" She wiggled her fingers in front of her face then playfully poked his forehead, "If you agree to these conditions, I will get a teacher to supervise us so that your club won't be shut down. Deal?"

Issei closed one eye when his forehead was poked, continuing to listen as he rubbed the area and nodded at once, the moment she has finished.

"You have yourself a deal!" He grasped her hand, shaking it as he stood up and grinned. "I will make the best outfit for you, and of course you can join, the more the merrier!" He let go of her hand and took a few steps back before bowing to her, "Thank you for your help. I hope you will find someone soon!"

The mysterious woman let out a soft laugh, covering her mouth with her hand as she nodded.

"Now that I'm in the club, I will properly introduce myself to you." As they shook hands again, she continued to speak, "I'm Serafall Leviathan, and I'm the new teacher in this school. As long as you make the best magical girl outfit for me, I will make sure your club is always active!"

Both Rias and Issei gasped in shock! Could this childish-looking woman really be a teacher?. Her style was definitely a far cry from any of the other teachers, and she looked far more like a student than an adult! Nonetheless, Issei grinned brightly at this realization, clasping his hands together, ready to get to work.

"I will get to it right away!" He didn't lose a single second as he quickly ran away towards the school.

Issei rushed past every student in the hallway and immediately entered into the classroom where their little cosplay club gathered. There was a teacher there, but they didn't mind him sticking around as long as he sat quietly at one of the desks.

Issei thanked the teacher politely and then stepped toward the back of the classroom. He placed his backpack on his lap and unzipped it, taking out all of his sketching utensils. Grabbing some blank pieces of paper, he promptly slammed them down on the desk.

He proceeded to sharpen the tip of his pencil and blew away the remaining shreds, before lowering it onto a sheet of paper to begin sketching the outfit that he had in mind.

It took a few more minutes, but Serafell and Rias finally arrived to the classroom, moving to stand behind him. The two women peeked over his shoulder, watching the master hard at work.

They excitedly watched as he finished the sketch and showed it to them, impressed by the incredible results.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or make profit from this story in any way. All characters and the series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

Several glorious days passed by, and the cosplay club was still up and running, all thanks to the wonderful Serafall.

All of the girls were having fun in their club, especially Rias! She was delighted to be able to view all of Issei's sketches and creations before the other members.

It was early in the morning when she was awakened by the sun's rays peeking through her window.

She slowly opened her eyes and stretched, sitting up and letting out a big yawn. Her blue eyes glanced around the room and a huge smile spread across her face as she remembered that Issei had some special costumes for them that day.

Rias could barely contain her excitement as she made her way towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, making sure that they were pearly white, but was startled by a sudden ding coming from her cellphone, making her jump slightly where she stood. She had apparently received a notification.

Assuming that it was just a classmate, she picked up her phone without a care in the world, but as she began reading the email, her expression suddenly shifted.

_My beautiful daughter,_

_I'm writing to you to let you know that your fiance Riser, will be visiting you soon._

_I hope you remember him. Being the son of Southern Europe's biggest pharmaceutical research company, it's important your engagement continues as smoothly as it has so far._

_He is delighted by the idea of seeing how much you've grown and I'm sure that you are also happy to meet him once more._

_Ah, I can already imagine the look of pure joy you must have on your face while reading these lines. Don't forget that, as my daughter, you must always give a good impression to those you meet!_

_I hope you are doing well and that you will enjoy seeing your fiance once more-_

_Until we speak again,_

_Your father_

That look of joy wasn't on Rias face at all. Her right eye was twitching and she had a look of pure horror as she read and reread the email over and over again.

She went over it so many times, hoping that the letters would rearrange themselves and spell out something entirely different.

Of course, this didn't happen and she could do little more than stare at it with utter shock, her mouth slightly ajar. She hadn't even realized how much time had passed until her phone began to vibrate in her hand.

She stared at the caller ID and quickly answered when she noticed it was her father.

"Dad! We need to talk about my-" She began to speak, but was promptly interrupted.

"My darling daughter, it's great to hear your voice! I just wanted to make sure that you received my email." She heard his hearty chuckle and wanted so much to scream, but he just went on speaking as if nothing was amiss. "I hope that you are ready to see Riser. Please try to look your best for him and be on your best behavior! I don't want him to have any reason to think ill of you! After all, you know how important you and your future are to me" He paused for an instant, before adding "Now... what did you want to tell me?"

She simply stood there, unable to reply to him after everything he said to him. She didn't want to disappoint him by flat out rejecting the idea of her arranged marriage. Rias tried her best to gather her thoughts before clearing her throat.

"I agree with you, father... this is really important for me so I will definitely make a great impression on Riser…" She closed her eyes as she spoke, sighing silently "Thank you for calling me, you know that I always love talking to you"

Her father laughed softly, clearly content with her response.

"Ah, wonderful, I will talk to you soon. Perhaps I will call in a few days to see how it went with your fiance. I love you, my little cherry."

"I love you too, dad." She muttered quietly, hearing the click of the call disconnection. Rias allowed her phone to slip out of her hand, hearing it hits the floor and bounce away from her. She collapsed to her knees and held her head, pulling at her hair as she screamed in frustration. "What am I supposed to do now?! I don't want to marry that guy!" She whined and rubbed her head before gasping as she thought of something.

She snapped her fingers as she got up and laughed mischievously. Her fingers drummed against one another while the corners of her mouth curled into a smirk. Her hair was a mess but that was the least of her worries as she quickly got ready for school.

"Okay, Rias, you can do this! You just have to wait until the end of the day to seduce Issei. Obviously, he won't say no to me so I'm sure this will work!" She reassured herself in the mirror, smilin widely at her reflection. Soon she was out the door, determined to make her plan work.

She went through her normal class schedule, or at least that seemed on the outside. In reality, her thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn't help but think about her plan almost obsessively, going over it again and again.

Was it really foolproof or would she make a fool of herself? She nervously nibbled at her pencil, leaving a few dents on it as she stared at the clock on the wall.

This was her last class and she was worried that everything would go down the drain. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her name being called by the instructor and she quickly gave her answer to their question.

Luckily for her, it was right on the money and she wouldn't need to stay after class as a punishment. She sighed, placing all her belongings in her bag, positioning herself in a way that would allow her to run out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. The clock slowly ticked on and the second it reached the designated time, she ran out. The bell announced their dismissal as she reached the door.

Luck was on her side today as there was no need for the cosplay club to meet after class. She was able to go into the classroom and opened the small closet in the corner of the room, pulling out a succubus costume.

She bit her lower lip, rethinking her choices until she heard the door open. She yelped out, surprised by the sudden interruption, shoving the outfit into her bag. Rias leaned over a desk, innocently looking at the person who entered the room. It was none other than Issei, the man that she had been waiting to see the whole day.

She glanced down at her chest and unbuttoned the top three buttons to show off her cleavage as she pressed her arms against the sides of her breasts and fluttered her beautiful eyes at Issei.

"Hey, Issei~! Fancy seeing you here" Walking over to him, her hips swayed with amazing grace with every step, until she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She stared into his eyes with a seductive and inviting expression on her face. as she then stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking up into his eyes with a seductive gaze. "I wanted to ask you something..."

Issei was honestly hardly listening at all, his attention fully on her body, enthralled by Rias' beauty. His gaze slowly scanned her voluptuous figure before rolling up onto her eyes, offering her a goofy smile.

He gently moved her hands off his shoulders and walked past her to gather a few things he had left there in the morning.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that we wouldn't be meeting up today. I thought I had sent an email to everyone." He stood up, adjusting his bag's strap on his shoulder and used his other hand to rub the back of his head. "You should probably go home unless you want to hang out or somet-"

Rias didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence, quickly exclaiming:

"Let's hang out at your house! Come on!" She gripped his hand and held it while dragging him behind her. Issei stumbled a couple of times but he managed to follow suit once they were out of school grounds.

She desperately needed to seduce him, so she made no stops along the way, making sure they walked as fast as possible towards his house. Once they arrived, she pushed Issei towards the door and ushered him to unlock it.

"Come on, Issei~ Open the door already!" She jumped a bit on her feet, her boobs jiggling and nearly slipping out of her shirt.

The brown-haired man was in a trance as he watched those breasts go up and down, following them with his eyes. He shook his head to snap out of it, and quickly turned towards the door, trying his best to slide the key into the lock as his hands were shaking. He managed to open the door and moved to the side to let her in.

As he was about to say something, he blinked in confusion, watching her run past him and towards his room. He raised an eyebrow but he didn't question it, walking into the house before placing his bag down near the entrance. He closed the door behind himself then made his way to his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, his face deep into his pillows as he let out a groan.

While Issei was getting comfortable on his bed, she was sliding that succubus costume on in the bathroom. Her waist was bare in that sexy cosplay, along with half her stomach, including her belly button. The top part only covered her nipples and one wrong move could possibly have her whole chest exposed.

It was obviously too late to chicken out now, so she took a deep breath and lightly tapped her heels on the floor, opening the door before gracefully walking over to him.

The light tapping of her shoes got Issei's attention, who looked over at Rias, his eyes wide with surprise and arousal. The gorgeous red-haired woman leaned down, placing her hands on her knees, putting her breasts in full display before giving him a teasing little wink.

"Hey handsome. I'm your assigned succubus and I will take care of you tonight" She moved closer to him, running her fingers down the side of his face, purring seductively while crawling on the bed, "What should I do for my master, hm?"

Issei shot up into a sitting position and his eyes scanned her body over and over again. He shivered as she caressed his cheek and bit his lip nervously upon hearing her words.

Many men would have pounced on her and take advantage of such a sensual offer, but Issei wasn't that type of man. Even though he was highly aroused and would have loved to have her moaning his name, he gently took her hand in his and kissed it before looking pushing her tenderly away.

"I can't do anything to you... You look really hot, don't get me wrong! I just can't fuck you for the fun of it...You understand, right?"

He was hoping that she wasn't offended by his words, but he was already preparing himself for a slap. Issei closed his eyes and waited, trying not to flinch, yet was shocked when he was pulled into a loving embrace instead.

Rias wrapped her arms tightly around his head, almost suffocating him with those enticing breasts of her. He was gasping for air and at the same time, enjoying how softly her skin was as he nuzzled into her boobs. She huffed quietly and leaned down to kiss the top of his head, before saying:

"I should be upset that you rejected me, but I'm glad you didn't just take my offer…" She whispered sweetly, looking into his eyes "That says a lot about you. Let me go change and then I'll go home"

Releasing his head, Rias got up and was just about ready to walk toward the bathroom once more, when her hand was grabbed.

She looked at him with a mix of confusion and expectation, but never imagined what would happen next! Rias gasped as he pulled her down on the bed.

"Issei! W-What" She shivered, feeling her nipples exposed to the air in the room, realizing much to her embarrassment that her breasts were completely uncovered. She quickly pulled the top up and looked away from Issely, who was mesmerized by her perfect, round breasts.

He couldn't help but place his head on her chest and nuzzled into them again.

"You should just stay in that outfit so I can sleep comfortably" He snickered teasingly before letting out a loud yawn. There were no complaints from the beautiful young woman as they held each other and drifted off to sleep. Her plan had certainly failed but she wasn't ready to give up. She just needed to think of a different approach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or make profit from this story in any way. All characters and the series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

Akeno wasn't truly interested in the cosplay club, though it turned out to be so much more fun than she would have imagined.

The truth of the matter was, she was a spy. She didn't feel proud of this fact, but there was no denying it!

Her father was a yakuza enforcer and had been contacted a while ago by a powerful businessman: Rias' father.

The old man wanted to keep his daughter on check, and he had a brilliant idea in mind: He knew who Akeno's father was, and how close the young woman was to his daughter. By hiring the yakuza enforcer, he'd be able to force his hand and have a perfect spy among his daughter's friends.

Akeno didn't feel right about what she was doing to Rias! After all, they had been friends for so long, and she was betraying her trust! So Akeno tried to find a way to justify her actions to herself and lower her own feelings of guilt.

It was then that she realized that, however messed up Rias' father's plan was, he was earnestly trying to protect his daughter. So all she had to do was send the information she felt could put Rias in jeopardy, like her relationship with that creep Issei.

He seemed nice, sure, but everyone knew he was a big creep! He was a pervert, with his little club and his cosplay, and she was going to prove it! Then she wouldn't feel bad about telling Rias' father all about him.

So, what she was doing in the club and why did she decide to join in? Well, she was collecting evidence, obviously! When she had enough proof that he was nothing more than a creep, she'd be able to tell on them and send all evidence over to Rias' father. She wouldn't feel guilty at all, since she'd know for sure that she was doing the right thing and actually helping her friend even if she didn't understand it yet.

Akeno raised her cellphone as she texted Rias' father, feeling a big ball of guilt knotting the pit of her stomach. Even if she was certain that Issei wasn't the right man for Rias, she still hadn't proven it for sure and telling the stern father Rias' secrets felt like such a horrible betrayal.

_There is this boy, Issei. He spends a lot of time with Rias. Honestly, I don't think they are friends at all! He is a bit younger than her and is rumored to be this huge pervert, though I don't have any evidence of it yet._

It didn't take long for Rias' father to reply:

_Have they been dating? That would be terrible: My daughter is engaged to a fine young man, she can't be seen out on dates with random boys!_

_Tell me more about their relationship, you are supposed to have been following Rias around, so you must know more than what you told me already._

_I pay your father good money to receive proper information, not tiny tidbits I could have discovered myself after talking to Rias for a few minutes on the phone._

Akeno bit her lower lip as she typed the reply. She had some time to burn while her friends changed into the customs Issei had prepared for them, after all, so she could give this man a lengthier response.

The black purple-haired student tugged a rebellious strand of her impossibly long tresses behind her ear as she considered what to type next. She carried her hair in a high and neat ponytail, with a big orange bow, but still, some strands always seemed to escape the confines of her ribbon.

She nibbled on her lower lip as she finally decided what she could tell Rias' dad without messing up too badly.

_They aren't dating per se, no. They just hang out a lot, and seem really fond of each other. They hug frequently and chat constantly. Rias is in the same club he is in, and she loves talking to him about it even if she tries to hide it._

_They seem to be really fond of each other, but I'm not sure he's the right guy for her!_

_I think that Rias even visited him at his place, and she always seems to be talking about him, even if she sometimes does so out of irritation._

_I've been following them around as you asked me to, and they joke around a lot, like they are incredibly close friends._

_Perhaps they won't end up dating, just remain friendly, but… something feels off. Like they have these big crushes on each other and don't dare admit it. I'm worried about what'll happen if either of them dares admit their feelings for one another!_

_Issei is always staring at Rias, too! Especially when she's wearing cute outfits. He's really obvious about it, and she looks annoyed at first but seems to kind of enjoy it as well._

Rias' father replied almost immediately. It was clear he was terribly upset by this piece of news!

_I need more information about this boy ASAP! Find out as much as you can and send it to me. I need to show my daughter that he is wrong for her, and I need evidence for her to comprehend my decision and not try to rebel against it!_

With a little sigh, Akeno replied she'd get on it immediately, and lowered her cellphone. It seemed that both Katase and Muyarama were done getting dressed, and she had to admit that the end result was gorgeous!

Akeno was sitting on a chair in the corner of the classroom as Katase and Murayama walked into the classroom in their new clothes, making Issei open his eyes wide, unable to ogle openly at both gorgeous women.

The custom was incredibly revealing, based around a gorgeous dancer, their bellies and thighs almost completely exposed. Only her breasts and parts of her arms were covered with a thin, semi-sheer lilac fabric, a portion of their legs wrapped by a loose and stunning skirt made out of the same light material. Their hips, breasts, and wrists were adorned with ornate gold trimmings, looking like stunning odalisques.

Not only were the young women gushing over the quality of their cosplays, but they were also singing praises at Issei for his bravery and determination dealing with the perverts.

"They stopped taking pictures of us altogether! You are our savior!" Murayama squealed in delight, hugging Issei tightly and pulling him against her curvaceous body. Issei closed his eyes in delight, unable to believe his luck. He was getting to enjoy this girl's incredible figure pressing against him while wearing the most gorgeous cosplay!

Just when he thought he couldn't get any luckier, he felt Katase pressing against his back, her breasts brushing all over his upper back. This seemed like a perfect dream! Two beautiful students were rubbing against him dressed as sexy dancers, wearing skimpy customs!

He felt drool begin to roll down his chin, and he enjoyed both the sight and the amazing experience, openly staring at their beautiful breasts, only half-covered by the cosplay he had designed.

"You are so brave, thank you so much!" Katase said, grinning widely at Issei, pressing her breasts further against his back.

Akeno didn't waste any time: She began taking pictures, pretending to simply be interested on the cute outfits, but in reality, this was just her collecting evidence. If she sent these photos to Rias' father, he would be so screwed!

Issei wanted so badly to grab and grope those beautiful breasts, but he knew that it wouldn't have been right, not without the girl's consent! He needed to be content with the incredible sight he got to witness, and managed to keep his hands to himself somehow!

"I didn't know you had so much self-control!" Katase squealed, giving him a teasing little grin as she forced him to turn around to face him. "Don't you want to touch these?" She asked, pointing at her beautiful, half-covered breasts with her index fingers, wiggling around to make sure they bounced tantalizingly.

Issei was hypnotized by the gorgeous pair, a drop of blood slipping out of his nose, and he groaned as he clenched his hands together.

"Of course I want to! But I know not to touch a woman without her consent, no matter how gorgeous she may be!" He exclaimed, balling his hands into fists and raising them into the air, assuming a heroic pose.

Murayama giggled behind him, and Katase smiled in awe, surprised he could be so noble and gentlemanly!

"You know what, Issei? I think you deserve a big reward!" The pink-haired girl said, grabbing his hand with both her palms and offering him a warm, big smile. She winked at him and leaned in closer until their noses were brushing against one another's. "I'm giving you consent to cop a feel, you can touch my breasts, I want you to do it!"

Issei's eyes grew wide open, his mouth falling agape as he listened to the worlds he never thought he'd be lucky enough to hear! Was he dreaming? Had this stunning girl dressed as an odalisque really going to allow him to grope her openly?!

The young man let go of Katase's hand and began bowing to her over and over again, repeatedly thanking her profusely for such an honor.

"Thank you so much, Katase! You won't regret it, I promise. Thank you for allowing me to feel your beautiful breasts!"

Issei finally stood back up, and after making sure Katase was still ok with him actually grabbing her breasts and giving them a hard squeeze, he moved both hands forward, making grabbing gestures until he felt them under his palms.

They were so soft and perfect, pillowy and firm, and Issei found himself drooling and hypnotized as he gave them a firm, delighted squeeze. Katase squealed lightly, blushing terribly but not telling him to stop, sticking her breasts out for him to get a good feeling of them.

Murayama smiled at her friends' boldness, giggling, unable to believe what was happening before her very eyes!. She decided that she wouldn't lose lose to Katase, and promptly groped Issei's butt, making him yelp and jump lightly on his spot, letting go of the beautiful pink-haired girl's breasts.

Issei craned his head back and have Murayama a quizzical look, smiling sheepishly at the lovely brunette, who shrugged lightly. She offered him a cheeky little grin, trying and failing to pretend she was just innocently standing there and had no idea why Issei was staring at her.

"Just checking out your pants." She finally told him, making Issei chuckle sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head with his palm, though he could still feel Katase's breasts against his hand!

He didn't think he'd ever forget that perfect moment, but now he couldn't stop thinking how Murayama's lovely boobs would feel like. He heard her saying something else, but honestly, the young man wasn't listening at all. He was simply staring openly at the way her breasts were wrapped so wonderfully by the cosplay he had designed for her, watching those pillowy breasts bounce with every one of the girl's movements.

Finally, though, much to his dismay, the two girls announced they needed to get going, as they had to return home to have dinner with their parents. He groaned lightly, but understood they couldn't stick around forever wearing those gorgeous disguises, and he reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, fine!" He agreed, bowing to them politely "Thank you for trusting me with such an honor, Katase, I'll be forever grateful!" He pressed his hands together in front of his face in a praying gesture as he bowed to her.

The two girls giggled and waved goodbye, heading outside to change into their normal clothes and head home.

Meanwhile, Akeno put away her phone, having taken more than enough pictures to truly incriminate Issei and make him look like a pathetic pervert! She could have sent the photos to Rias' father right away, but it simply didn't feel right! Akeno needed to know for sure that Issei wasn't worth her friend's attention, and there was only one way of being sure!

She had a plan in mind to unmask Issei as the creep he was, and she knew it would be successful!

After Katase and Murayama had left, Issei walked toward Akeno, a pleasant smile on his face. He bowed to her and Akeno quickly returned the gesture. He might be polite, but that didn't mean he wasn't a creep, she thought to herself!

"Hi! I'm so glad you decided to join our club, Akeno" Issei greeted her excitedly, offering her a friendly smile. He seemed genuinely nice, and this made the young woman feel bad about her plan, but she knew better than to back down so easily. She needed to find proof of his perversion and she'd get it done "I'm glad so many girls are now interested in cosplay!"

"Yes, it's really cool!" Akeno lied, returning the smile and nodding in agreement. "Plus, since Sona approved of your activities, we all feel like the club is safe for us."

"That's great! I have a few ideas for cosplays for you already. You are going to look amazing when I finish the design, I promise!"

"I'd love to see what you have in mind!" Akeno grinned brightly, and she leaned in toward Issei, invading his personal space and making him blush profusely "You are really cute, has anyone ever told you that?"

That was it: The beginning of her plan. She knew it would work out, so all she had to do was get it over with and soon she'd have enough proof to save Rias of this pervert!

"I….Well, thank you so much, Akeno!" Issei mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and closing his eyes, blushing profusely. He opened his eyes again as Akeno cleared his throat, and looked at her quizzically. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes. I want to go out on a date with you, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" Akeno suddenly blurted out, leaving the young man completely dumbfounded. He blinked twice, trying to think of an answer, but he seemed to be frozen in place. Akeno quickly lost her patience, and she clapped her hands in front of him, snapping Issei out of it. "So? Will you go out with me or not?"

"I-I will, yes!" He replied at last, still shocked and confused, but clearly not willing to refuse such an offer. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Great!" Akeno grinned brightly. He had accepted! That was step one of her plan. The following day she'd be able to fulfill the second and final step and get rid of all the guilt she was feeling, proving once and for all that he was a pervert and not right for her friend.

Akeno jumped to her feet and began walking toward the door without missing a beat. Once she reached the door, she turned to face Issei with enthusiasm.

"See you tomorrow then!" And with that, the beautiful brunette woman was gone, leaving behind an incredibly surprised Issei.

On the other side of the school grounds, Rias was busy playing a tennis match against the student council president, Sona. They had been at it for over half an hour already, and Sona was, as usual, winning. She was incredibly talented, and Rias tried her best to catch up to her!

Suddenly, the red-haired student gasped as she heard her phone beeping behind her, resting on top of her bag just outside the field.

"Excuse me, Sona, but that could be an important call!" Rias apologized profusely for interrupting their game, and after Sona nodded, she rushed toward her phone to check who was calling.

It was her father! Why would he be calling her during this time of day? Surprised and a bit worried, Rias picked up, and immediately knew she was in trouble.

"Hello, father?"

"My dear daughter, I need to speak to you about an urgent matter" His tone was stern and firm, and the young student closed her eyes, wondering what she had done to disappoint him! "I have heard rumors about you hanging out with a young man often. This is utterly unacceptable! Imagine what your fiance will think about this if he found out about this scandal"

"F-father, what are you speaking about? I'm not dating anyone at all!"

"I know about this Issei man. He is no good for you, Rias. I want you to stop seeing him at once, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Rias pursed her lips tightly, feeling tears filling her big blue eyes. How had her father found out about Issei? She didn't want to stop hanging out with him! He was such a dear friend, and she couldn't deny that she fancied him more than she cared to admit!

Plus, he was an intrinsic part of her plan, and she couldn't let anyone ruin it for her!

"Father… Issei and I are just friends, I swear." She protested quietly, biting her lower lip and hoping her father would listen to reason. She couldn't bear to disappoint him!

"I can assure you that young man is not fit to be around my daughter, Rias. So listen to your father and behave as you are supposed to. Alright, my precious child?"

Sitting down on the floor quietly, she hung her head and nodded silently, trying to speak without letting her father know that she was close to tears.

"Y-yes, father. I understand"

There was a pause on the other side of the line, and when her father spoke once again, he seemed pleased and relieved.

"Perfect. I'm glad to hear that, my beautiful daughter. I will speak to you soon, then, after you meet with your fiance. You will remember to be polite and kind towards him, won't you?"

"Yes, father, I will. I promise" She mumbled, before saying goodbye and hanging the phone.

By then, Sona had noticed something was off and approached her friend, giving her a concerned look behind her thick glasses.

"Is everything ok, Rias?" The student council president asked, resting her hand protectively on the red haired girl's shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine" Rias lied immediately, jumping to her feet and brushing off the dust on her skirt, pretending nothing was wrong. She didn't want to speak about her father and her feelings for Issei, after all! "Let's go back to the game, I think I can still win if I try really hard!"

Sona gave Rias a worried look but eventually nodded, returning to her side of the field and going back to their match. Deep inside, Rias felt like crying, but she managed to bottle it all up and go on with her day as if nothing had happened. She didn't want to make a scene in front of Sona, after all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or make profit from this story in any way. All characters and the series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

Issei still couldn't fully believe it! How could this be happening to him? Not only did he get to be the president of his very own Cosplay Club, which would be good enough in and of itself.

Oh, no, it seemed his luck just kept getting better and better! He got to make costumes for those gorgeous women, get verbal permission to touch their wonderful breasts and even sleep on Rias massive boobs. And now, more incredibly still, he was actually going out on a date with Akeno now!

Akeno was the latest member to join his club, but that didn't mean she was any less pretty than the rest of the girls who already modeled three times a week for him. She was gorgeous, with that impossibly long black hair, her big purple eyes, and her stunning breasts! He had to make an effort just to stare into her eyes instead of focusing solely on that gorgeous body of hers.

She was so graceful too, and sexy. Issei knew he was incredibly lucky to get asked on a date by such a young woman, and he was certainly going to enjoy himself even if he didn't understand how it came to be.

They had decided to convene at the train station which served as a middle point between both their homes so that neither had to travel to far for this date. He would have been happy to play the gentleman role and pick her up at her place, but she had insisted, and who was he to argue?

By the time he arrived, Akeno was already there, waiting for him. Issei was ready to apologize for being late, but seeing the beautiful dress she was wearing erased any rational thoughts from his brain!

Akeno had chosen a stunning white summer dress which reminded Issei of a las Vegas wedding. He stopped flat on his tracks, gawking and the stunning girl, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

She was absolutely gorgeous, looking so innocent and sexy at the same time, driving Issei wild with desire. He wanted so badly to grab and kissed her, yet he knew better than to do anything of the sort.

It was one thing to stare and enjoy the sight, but another one altogether to actually touch her without her permission!

Akeno immediately noticed the way Issei was staring and smiled to herself as she approached him, swaying her hips sensually with each new step.

She hadn't just stumbled upon that pretty dress and decided to wear it, oh, not at all! Akeno had spent a few hours actually planning this date. What she would do and say, what she would wear, how she would tempt him.

The objective of this whole date was, after all, to prove that Issei was a total creep and that he was not worthy of her friend's affection.

Then, once she had irrefutable proof that he was a jerk, she'd be able to send the pictures she had taken during cosplay club to Rias' father without feeling guilty at all. After all, she'd know that she was doing a favor to Rias instead of betraying her, and would have a clear conscience.

It was hard feeling guilty all the time, truth be told. From the moment her father had informed her that Rias' wealthy parent wanted a spy in the young woman's life, Akeno's heart had dropped to the floor.

"I can't do that, father!" She had protested, weeks ago. "It's simply not fair for Rias, she trusts me!"

"That's why you are the perfect person to occupy this role. She will never suspect you, and you'll be able to care for her. You'll tell her father what she's doing to protect her, not to harm her. He is a good man, he'll do what's best for his daughter"

"I can't!" She kept refusing at first, determined to stick to her guns. "I know her father may mean well, but it's the wrong way to do it. She is a good girl, and she'd never betray my trust in such a way, so I won't do it to her either!"

Her father, though, had explained Rias' father was paying a great amount of money for him to fulfill this job, and he could no longer back off his word now. She needed to do this, as his only daughter, and make him proud, or both their lives would be at stake. After all, if Rias' dad spoke to the Yakuza her own father worked for, who knew what he'd do?

And so, Akeno had become a spy, albeit a reluctant one. She had at least reached a compromise with her dad: She would only inform them about stuff that truly could be harmful to Rias. It was the only way she could deal with the guilt her actions were producing in the black-haired girl.

This was precisely the reason she wanted to make sure Issei was every bit the pervert she imagined him being, before sending the pictures over to Rias' dad. It wouldn't be right to do so before she knew for a fact that she wasn't mistaken.

Only when she had irrefutable proof she'd finally send the pictures that would be so damning for Issei, and which would cement the old man's determination to forbid Rias from ever seeing this boy again.

Akeno grabbed Issei's arm, making sure the side of her round, beautiful breasts rubbed against his elbow, giving him a sweet grin as if she didn't realize what was going on.

"Issei! So glad you could make it!" She squealed, dragging him toward the park. "We are going to have so much fun today!"

"Akeno! You look stunning!" He managed to mumble, though he was admittedly not staring up into her eyes but rather down at her breasts.

Akeno grinned to herself. This was going to be so easy, she thought triumphantly and rubbed her breasts gently against his arm as they walked, thinking any second now he'd do something perverted and prove her right.

"So what did you have in mind for our date?" He asked, blushing profusely and feeling a drop of blood escape his nose. It was so hard to resist when she looked so amazing and her breasts felt so nice against his arm, but he was still a gentleman!

Issei would never take advantage of an innocent, sweet girl during a date!

The two students walked around the park idly, with no real hurry. They spoke of school, pleasantly enjoying each other's company. Actually, Akeno was surprised how nice Issei would be once she got to speak to him for real.

She also noticed how incredibly passionate he was about cosplay, how seriously he took the club and his responsibilities.

"We are getting more budget since we have more members signing up. I want to make a list of every material I buy so I can show Serafell nothing is going to waste. After all, she's putting her name on the line for us, and I appreciate it!" He explained, speaking with such passion, she couldn't help but feel impressed with his commitment and responsibility.

"So, you already have a cosplay planned out for me?" She asked, giving him a sensual little smirk and leaning in closer "I hope it's sexy and tight. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Issei blushed even further, as the tip of her nose almost brushed against his, making him lean an inch further from her. God, it was so hard to resist it!

"I think a witch! A wonderful witch costume. I'll show you the sketches on Monday. Rias thinks it will look amazing on you!"

Issei soon offered to buy Akeno an icecream as they strolled around the park, and she made sure to linger just a bit far from him when he was buying their cones for them. The moment Issei turned to return to her side, she pretended to drop a coin on the floor.

"Oh! How clumsy!" Akeno exclaimed, making a big show of bending over at the hips and picking up the coin slowly, giving Issei a nice look of her sexy black panties.

Issei almost stumbled back onto the ground himself, ass first. His eyes were wide open and his jaw hanging as he openly gawked at her perfect, apple-shaped ass. Akeno stood back up, only to find him staring at her like he was lost in a wonderful dream.

"Issei?" She asked innocently, expecting him to smack her ass any second now "Is everything ok?"

"I-yes!" He exclaimed, shaking his head and managing to keep his composure somehow. He stepped closer to her then, but instead of slapping her beautiful buttocks, which she was leaning his way on purpose, he handed her the ice cream. "Here, I hope you like strawberry!"

By then, Akeno was losing her patience, and so she decided to finally break out the big guns. If nothing else worked, then this would!

"Issei, there is something I need to show you!" She yelped all of a sudden, screaming too loudly in her excitement. She covered her mouth in embarrassment as a few people turned to face them. She gulped down loudly and closed her eyes, clearly humiliated. "Oh! I'm sorry"

Issei chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head and shrugging, reassuring her there was nothing to be sorry about.

"It's fine, you are just excited" He tried to soothe her, and Akeno opened her eyes slowly, giving him a grateful look. He seemed so nice, but he was meant to be just a pervert, right? "What is is, Akeno?"

"It has to be in private. Come with me!" She insisted, grabbing his arm tightly once more and dragging him forward so far, Issei almost flew behind her instead of running. He stumbled a few times, but eventually, they made it over to a cosplay hotel he had read so much about.

"A….Akeno, what is this?" He asked, clearly confused, giving her a startled look. She wouldn't be dissuaded, though, and soon they found themselves in a private room.

Issei didn't understand what was going on as he sat down on a massive bed, tapping at his knees awkwardly as he waited for Akeno to step out of the bathroom. She had locked herself there the moment they got into the hotel room, and Issei was confused as to what she could possibly want to show him in this place!

His jaw dropped to the floor the instant she stepped outside, clad in the sexiest shrine maiden cosplay he ever did see. It was perfect! The way it embraced her gorgeous figure, the way her breasts were put in the most stunning display!

She was a living work of art, and Issei couldn't rip his eyes off her! He began mumbling something, but nothing coherent came out of his mouth.

"Issei…" She cooed sensually, swaying her hips as she stepped closer to him, giving him a tantalizing little grin "Do you like me this way…? Do you want to maybe… touch me?"

Issei had to close his mouth by actually pressing his fingers against his jaw and pushing it upwards, before inhaling deeply to compose himself. It was hard ripping his stare from her stunning breasts, but he somehow managed to instead look up into her eyes, noticing she seemed… worried?

"Akeno… why are you doing this?" He asked, standing up and walking up to her with concern in his eyes.

She couldn't believe just how sweet and caring Issei was being, instead of trying to take advantage of her! She was dressed all sexy for him, teasing him constantly, and still, he wasn't trying to grope her!

Tearfully, Akeno couldn't hold her guilt in any longer: She admitted to it all! The black-haired woman confessed to being a spy and being here just to gather information and proofs against him! She even admitted to having pictures of him she intended to send to Rias' father!

"I couldn't say no to my father!" She whimpered, looking at him filled with guilt and regret "I just want to help him, and I was doing it to protect Rias as well!"

Akeno expected Issei to yell at her, to get mad and leave in a huff, but instead, the young student was surprised to feel his arms wrap around her warmly! Issei was hugging her so gently, patting her back in a comforting manner.

"It's ok, Akeno. I understand why you did it. I'm really grateful you are such a good friend to Rias" He replied tenderly, keeping her close. At first, Akeno was too shocked to move, but bit by bit, she moved her arms up, until both teenagers were tightly hugging one another. "You are so beautiful, so kind and salacious. I'm not mad at you, ok?"

It took her a while to finally let go of him, but by the time she did, Akeno knew Issei was not a pervert, not at all! He was the perfect guy, and she had fallen deeply in love with the cosplay fanatic.

"I'll delete the pictures, all of it. I know now that you are an incredible guy" She praised him, leaning forward and giving Issei a little peck on the cheek. "I really had an amazing time today...but we should leave now"

Issei touched his cheek gently, feeling Akeno's soft touch still over it, and nodded eagerly. He helped her stand up, holding her hand and blushing as they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

He decided he needed to change the subject and what better way of doing that than speaking about a passion they both shared?

"Yes! Let's go. I'll start working on your cosplay tonight. You'll be able to wear it on Monday!" He exclaimed excitedly, as they both walked out of the hotel room's door.

"I can't wait" Akeno replied dreamily, staring at the wonderful guy she had fallen madly in love with.

Far from that hotel, Rias was walking up and down her own bedroom, tugging at her long, cherry hair in frustration.

She had just discovered a while ago, from a text she received from Murayama , that Issei and Akeno had gone out on a date together. She was furious! She wanted to go out and scream at Issei, even if she didn't know where he was.

-Elsewhere-

Rias knew she had no right to do so, even if she did knew where that date was happening. He was not her boyfriend and she didn't own him, and yet… she felt horribly jealous.

Why hadn't Issei asked her on a date?! Rias had tried to seduce Issei, after all, and he had rejected her! Didn't he like her? He was always staring at her!

Perhaps she should be the one to ask him on a date?! But wasn't the boy supposed to ask?

She sat down on her bed, frustrated and jealous, not knowing how to deal with any of it.

Rias knew was supposed to be engaged, so she couldn't ask him out, especially not after her dad forbid her from as much as speaking to him!

And yet she couldn't stop thinking about Akeno and Issei kissing! She couldn't deal with it! She needed to do something! But… what could he do to get Issei to want to be with her? And would she ever convince her father that he was the right man for her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or make profit from this story in any way. All characters and the series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

Rias swore under her breath for the tenth time in merely an hour. She had been working hard on a surprise for Issei, and her hands were a mess because of it.

She wanted to prove to Issei that she could do more than just pose in his beautiful cosplays like the other girls in the club. That she could actually design and craft one from scratch! Rias had been working so hard on it and hoped direly that he was impressed by it.

Rias had begun the process by sitting in front of her desk at home and slaving over the drawings for hours. She ended up with her room's floor covered in balled-up and wrinkled pieces of discarded paper. Nothing seemed to fit what she actually imagined in her mind, and she wasn't going to settle for anything but perfection.

It actually took her a full day to come up with a design that she absolutely adored. It looked so cool on paper, but now the really hard part would begin: Actually crafting the costume!

Since she wanted it to be a surprise, she couldn't get fabric from the club's supply. Issei would have realized some were missing right away. Plus, she needed very particular colors, so she wasn't going to get just any fabric.

So Rias found herself shopping in the textile shops around her area. There were so many options to choose from, and she enjoyed a lovely afternoon touching and testing different kinds of fabric. Finally, she settled for two expensive but exquisite alternatives. One was green and silky, the other was red and shiny, and they would mesh up wonderfully together. She also got golden threads and a few zippers and buttons, as well as measuring tape, scissors, and many other items to make sure that she could get to work with all the necessary supplies.

She rushed home, smiling brightly, ready to get working on her garment! She didn't care that she could barely carry all the bags with her purchases! Rias did struggle to move with all of it at the same time, but she managed to reach her home at long last.

With a big sigh of relief, she dropped the bags on the floor and rubbed her arms softly, happy to finally have arrived and be able to sit down and stop carrying so much weight all on her own! Usually, Issei would have helped her out, but this was the one occasion she couldn't ask her friend for any kind of help. After all, it was all meant to be a surprise for him, and she was going to avoid spoiling it until the final reveal!

It was then that she realized just how hard actually tailoring a cosplay costume really was! She kept on prickling herself with the needle, cutting herself with the scissors, having to unstitch certain parts of the dress because she messed up. Measuring twice and then still getting it wrong, and starting almost from scratch!

Her hands, usually prim and pretty, were covered in small bandages and bandaids. She even got a burn and had to apply ointment after she tried to burn the edges of the wings.

It was hard work! Her back was killing her, her fingers were all patched up, and she was exhausted, but in the end, she managed to finish the costume! It was the perfect red dragon warrior, only with red and green fabric instead of just one-colored, and it looked amazing on her! It embraced her figure beautifully, and she knew that Issei would be so proud of her! Or at least, she truly hoped he would be!

Rias hung up the costume carefully, admiring it one last time, and nodded to herself. Now she only needed to find the perfect moment to show off her creation. She could almost imagine the look in Issei's face when he saw her walking in with it on! Rias couldn't help but smile to herself at this thought. Perhaps then he'd think she was more special than the rest of the girls in the club. After all, he'd gone out on a date with another girl! She still hadn't gotten over her jealousy over this fact.

Laying down on her bed, utterly spent, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, feeling truly proud of herself for what she had achieved.

* * *

Elsewhere, Issei had spent his day in a very different way than his cherry-haired friend. In fact, he would have never imagined how his original plans would change!

Katase had agreed to help him find ways of resupplying the club funds. Sure, the school was still granting them the assigned money, but they needed to increase their budget if they wanted to improve the quality of the costumes. Plus, more and more members were joining, and Issei wanted to make sure every single girl had at least one amazing-looking cosplay to model!

So after discussing different possibilities for a while, they had decided to begin with a simple alternative, and then move on to other activities if it didn't turn out to be profitable enough. The selected idea was selling highschool basketball tickets, and it was far easier to do it with a pretty girl helping him out. After all, many guys bought them simply to get a chance to flirt with Katase, and chat her up a bit.

The pink-haired girl was certainly beauty in her own right, and thanks to her they were selling the tickets like freshly-baked bread!

They were almost out of tickets, chatting merrily about how well their idea had worked after all, and how many costumes they'd be able to make thanks to the sale when someone called for them with a feminine, sweet tone.

"Hi! Excuse me!" The voice made them both turn around to face the girl calling for them. It was a blonde, beautiful young woman, lithe and stylish, offering them a big smile. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I've been searching for the arcades and I'm kind of lost"

It was Katase who had to reply, for Issei was far too distracted staring at the girl's beautiful breasts to react immediately. They looked so amazing in her pretty black dress!

"Oh, it's not far from here at all" Katase explained, and looked around in order to give her the proper instructions.

"You two seem like you are students from Kuoh Academy, right?" The young woman asked cheerfully. Katase and Issei nodded, surprised, and their new acquaintance clasped her hands together in delight. "That's great! I'm new in town, and I think I saw you two walking out the highschool ground's on Friday when I was being given the tour. I start class on Monday, and was hoping to make some new friends at the arcade… but maybe I can just hang out with you two instead?"

"Oh, you're going to be our new classmate! That's so neat!" Katase squealed and nodded immediately "Of course you can hang out with us, it's a pleasure meeting you. I'm Katase, and this is Issei"

"Nice meeting you" Issei finally reacted, bowing his head politely to the beautiful blonde woman. She truly was stunning, and he couldn't help but imagine her in a gorgeous cosplay costume already. Could he convince her to join their club? If she was so eager to make new friends, she'd surely love becoming a member and meeting more people her age, right?

"I'm Asia, it's so nice meeting you both! I just moved from Italy, so this is all so new to me"

"We could give you a nice tour of the city if you'd like?" Issei offered "After all, we finished selling most of the tickets to refund out club, so we have time to relax now"

"Club? What kind of club do you guys have?"

"It's a cosplay club!" Issei informed Asia excitedly, and he couldn't help but stare up and down her gorgeous body, wondering how she'd look in gorgeous costumes. "Do you know what cosplay is?"

"Of course I do!" Asia replied, just as excitedly, bouncing up and down softly, which made her breasts do the same. It was truly hypnotic, and Issei could barely manage to keep his eyes off them! "Oh, I'd love to join, is there room for one more member?"

"The more, the merrier!" Issei announced, and Katase nodded in agreement immediately.

"You'll surely get along with all the girls wonderfully. Now let's go, there is so much you should see if you've never been to the city! It's a beautiful place and I think we'll have so much fun together"

The three students began walking together down the busy city's streets, chatting amicably and getting to know the newcomer. It was so exciting to them to have a foreign student from Italy, so they had plenty of questions to ask. Asia was more than glad to answer them all, eager to be making new friends already.

They had been walking around for a long while when Issei had a great idea. He had been looking forward to having an excuse to take some beautiful women to his favorite shop but had never found the proper chance. Showing a new student around seemed like an ideal excuse to show her and Katase this place without them calling him a perv. After all, he would just be taking them to see the coolest places in the city, and this was among those, in his opinion. Plus, the two girls would surely also enjoy themselves!

So Issei turned around to face the two girls who were chatting about the club's members and the cosplays they already had tried on and declared:

"I'm going to take you to the coolest shop in the city, Asia. You're gonna absolutely love it if you're into cosplay!"

Asia seemed excited by the prospect and clasped her hands together, nodding eagerly.

"That sounds amazing! Let's go, lead the way!"

And so the three of them walked towards Hina's Mystery, a sexy and delightful shop which was basically a cosplay version of Victoria's secret. It was no wonder Issei absolutely loved it, and he approached the shop with a big if slightly sleazy grin on his face.

"So, what do you girls think?" He asked as they walked into the shop. It was feminine and filled with sexy lingerie and costumes, the kind that would make any girl look incredible and every guy want to buy something for their girlfriends.

The outfits were laid out neatly, in an appealing way that tempted the girls in the store to try out a few options and spend some money on the products. A sweet smell filled the whole shop, and Issei had always found it intoxicating.

The two girls squealed in delight, and they began rushing towards the hangers, browsing through the beautiful selection.

"Oh, this is gorgeous!" Asia gasped, as she grabbed a stunning cosplay outfit that was revealing and sexy, imitating the shape of a Charmander from Pokemon, only really oversexualized. "Don't you think it's adorable?"

Katase giggled and nodded, prompting Asia to try it on and see how it fitted.

"I'm thinking I'll try this one on!" She squealed as well, grabbing a little ensemble that looked inspired in an exotic dancer's outfits. Perhaps something right out of the 1001 night stories. "I love this one, it's so sexy and exotic"

"Let's try it on, then!" Asia replied readily, and the two girls rushed towards the dressing rooms, ready to try on their selections.

Issei took a seat on one of the sofas in the waiting area, and he couldn't help but imagine how good the two girls would look in their little ensembles. They were already incredibly beautiful as it was, but a girl in cosplay or costumes was a 100% sexier, and he couldn't help but wish they'd let him see how they looked on them.

Much to his surprise, he heard someone calling him from the dressing rooms.

"Issei! I want you to tell me what you think, does this make me look beautiful?" It was Katase's voice, and Issei didn't waste even a second! He jumped to his feet and rushed toward the dressers, where Katase was waiting.

She had pushed the curtain to the side, revealing her beautiful, stunning body to him. Her breasts were embraced perfectly with the lilac fabric of the bra, and a few loose, semi-sheer strands of fabric connected it to the bottom part of the outfit, making her look like she could begin swaying her hips and dancing sensual, exotic moves any second now.

His jaw dropped as he stared openly at her amazing breasts, barely covered by the flimsy material, and she had to poke him on the chest to make him react.

"Stop staring like a fool! Do I look nice or not, Issei?" She protested, her voice high-pitched with amused irritation.

"You look amazing…" He managed to mumble, still dazzled by the way she looked. It was almost impossible for him to stop staring.

"So, you think I should buy it?"

"Without a doubt! No man would be able to resist you in an outfit like that!" He replied earnestly, giving her a sheepish smile as he finally was able to look up into her eyes. "You look really stunning, Katase"

"Thank you, Issei" She replied with a sweet smile, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, making him blush terribly "You are really sweet"

The rest of the evening was equally fun and delightful. Issei got to see the two girls try on several outfits, and he enjoyed observing their perfect asses, their perky breasts, and milky skin. He almost bled off his nose, incredibly aroused by what he was seeing. Of course, he was tempted to touch them and grab their boobs, but he knew better than to touch them without their consent.

Finally, having made various purchases, the three students left the shop. Asia waved happily at the two new friends she made, saying goodbye and adding:

"I'm looking forward to meeting everyone at the club!"

Issei bid the two girls goodbye and returned home, smiling to himself. It had been an incredible day. Now, if only he could find a way of convincing Rias to come to Hina's Mystery with him and model a few outfits, he'd be the happiest man in the world!

He was so exhausted when he got home, that he fell asleep the moment he threw himself on his bed, and dreamed of gorgeous women in stunning cosplays.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or make profit from this story in any way. All characters and the series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. This is the final chapter for a long time. Factory shutdown is happening tomorrow. And I just chipped the car mirror. Plus, the land lord sold all his properties to an agency. So, my rent and lease will be reviewed with a possible increase.  
**

* * *

Issei couldn't believe his good luck. The club's official teacher had managed to get them authorized to visit the Cosplay's museum at the Nagano prefecture. She had also convinced the school's director to give them extra funding for the trip, and that meant they could travel without any worries, and truly have fun during their outing.

Though he believed he was the most excited one in the group, the truth was that Rias was the one who was looking forward to this visit the most.

Every single girl in the group had a cosplay costume that Issei himself had crafted, and they'd wear it in the museum, including Rias. What Issei could not know, was that the cherry-haired woman was taking another costume in her bag: The beautiful outfit she had worked so hard on herself.

She truly was looking forward to showing it off to Issei and letting him know that she was more than just another model. She was capable of crafting her own cosplays, she wanted to be special to this boy, no matter how much of a fool he could be from time to time. She wondered if he noticed and if he wished she felt that way about him as well. Maybe he didn't since he had gone out on a date with Akeno.

The trip towards Iida was fun and stress-free. Everyone chatted among themselves and excitedly imagined what the museum would be like. Issei couldn't believe he could be so lucky: He had begun his club by forging signatures and trying to weasel himself into enjoying some lovely cosplay, and now a handful of stunningly beautiful women were actually excited about participating in the club's activities.

It was really a dream come true, and he sometimes imagined he'd wake up from it all and realize nothing had been real. Lucky for him, no matter how much he pinched himself, he didn't wake up at all. This really was happening!

He did wonder why Rias looked so anxious, though. She kept looking at her watch as if she couldn't wait for them to arrive at the museum. She usually was far cooler and calm when it came to these kinds of activities.

"Hey, everything's ok, Rias?" He asked, and the red-haired woman nodded, giving him a big grin and a little wink.

"I'm fine! I just want to see what all the fuss is about. You've spoken so much about this museum, I want to know if it's really as cool as you claim it is" She lied, not wanting to reveal the truth about her surprise yet. Rias wanted him to be completely delighted when he saw what she had done, and not give him even a tiny clue of what was going to happen.

"Oh, you'll love it, you'll see. It's a neat place, and what's best, you girls can all try on your cosplays. There's a dressing room where you will be able to change and look incredible as we tour the place. And you'll get to walk down the runway and act like models! Won't that be so cool?"

"Yes, you already said that, Issei!" Rias teased him, giving him a little nudge on his arm "You just want to see us all in cosplay, you pervert"

"Well, how could I not? You all look so stunning in your costumes!" He protested, rubbing his arm and giving Rias' hands a curious look "Hey, what happened to you? Your fingers are all patched up!"

"Nothing, nothing!" She squealed, hiding her hands behind her back "I just.. Fell down. Nothing major. Had to bandage them up a bit"

Issei raised his brow sharply. It seemed like an odd excuse, but before he could question Rias further, another one of the girls began asking him questions about the museum, and he forgot about the issue. Maybe he'd ask her about it again later that evening.

The group arrived at the museum soon enough, and all the girls squealed in delight as they entered the great building. It was beautiful, and even from the entrance, they could see some of the gorgeous cosplays on display.

"Come on, girls" Serafall exclaimed, clasping her hands together, and all the students turned toward their teacher "Let's go change into our cosplays and then we'll all walk through the museum together. I'm responsible for your wellbeing, so I don't want anyone going around on their own, alright?"

"Alright!" Agreed all the students in the group, and the girls followed behind their teacher, while Issei waited just outside the changing room.

The girls giggled and chatted as they helped each other get into their costumes. Akeno and Asia had matching outfits: One was dressed as a beautiful, dainty angel, and the other one as a sultry, sensual demon. Of course, Issei had picked up the angel costume for Asia, who looked the part far better. She looked so angelic, with her stunning blonde hair and big, green eyes. She was the personification of innocence and sweetness, her smile bright and delicate.

Her costume had big white wings and even a golden halo that hung over her head, making her look like a cute, sexy angel.

Akeno, meanwhile, had a tight-fitting, red gown that offered people around her an amazing view of her cleavage, and patches of see-through crimson fabric, giving her a demonic and femme-fatale look. She sported little red horns on her head and a long, spiky tail behind her perfectly round buttocks.

Katase and Murayama also had matching costumes: One was a Jedi, and the other one a sith. Of course, both were sultry and sensual, showing far more skin than the actual sith and Jedi would. The fabric was exquisite, and wrapped around their figures sensually, making them look stunning. Both of them had added lightsabers to their outfits, wanting to look as incredible as possible.

For Katase, Issei had clearly based the cosplay on Ahsoka Tano, and she combed her hair accordingly to make her look the part. Murayama was Darth Talon, which was already a sensual character in and of itself, her outfit far more revealing than Katase's. She didn't much mind, as she loved the way she looked, and she also adored being a beautiful Twi'lek. They chuckled and pretended to spar with their lightsabers as they waited for the other girls to be ready.

Serafall had been quite adamant in what she wanted to wear, and Issei had been more than happy to comply with her demands. The teacher was dressed as a gorgeous version of Santa Claus, and the cosplay showed off her tiny but sensual legs. Even if she was older than the other girls, she looked just like another student, especially dressed the way she was. She wore a red hat with a big white pompon on its tip and high heeled red boots. She grinned to herself as she admired herself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

"Issei really did a great job on all of our costumes… but where is Rias?"

Just as she asked this, Rias emerged working her own costume, and all the girls gasped, turning to face her.

"You look stunning!" Akeno squealed, moving closer to admire the red-haired girl's costume "But that's not the cosplay Issei made for you, is it?"

"No" Rias replied proudly, and twirled around so that her friends could admire her creation "I made it myself. Do you guys think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it! You did a great job" Serafall praised her, nodding in approval and clasping her hands together once more. "Let's go then since we are all ready!"

The girls walked out of the changing room, and Issei stood up, a big grin on his face, staring openly at all of them.

This was absolute perfection! He didn't know where to settle his eyes. All of them look gorgeous, sexy, perfect! He could openly stare at their breasts, their stomachs, their buttocks, their hips, and legs! He could watch them in those sexy outfits, and they happily modeled them for him! He was in cosplay heaven!

Rias emerged from behind the other girls, and Issei's jaw dropped. His eyes opened wide as he noticed how tight-fitting and stunning her cosplay was. He knew full well he hadn't designed that outfit, so it had to be Rias' work!

She looked incredible! Rias was a red dragon warrior, but her costume had two colors instead of just one, and it looked even better that way. Her impossibly large breasts bounced with each new step, and the cleavage was steep enough to make it hard to look anywhere else. He gasped silently, his gaze locked on her breasts, feeling his erection pressing against his pants.

How could he stare anywhere else? She was pure perfection! Her curves were embraced by the stunning fabric beautifully. Rias had crafted a masterpiece, just as good as the ones he made for the other girls, and Issei was incredibly proud of his friend.

A few seconds slipped by, and Issei did nothing but stare openly, with his mouth agape and drool slipping past his lips. Rias smacked him once more, this time to make him react, and Issei blinked twice, finally being able to stare up into her eyes.

He gave her a proud, soft nod, his gaze filled with pride and happiness. She truly had worked so hard in her cosplay!

"Do you like it?" She asked, twirling around so he could get a good look at it from all sides.

"I love it. You look incredible!" He replied eagerly, nodding immediately. Rias grinned brightly and hugged Issei tightly. He could feel her massive breasts pressing against his chest and sighed in delight.

"I'm so glad you like it! Let me give you a reward" She said, grinning, as the group began walking around and looking at the costumes being displayed.

"What kind of reward?" Issei asked, giving her a puzzled look, but clearly very pleased by the idea of her giving something to him!

"Oh, you'll see… Just sit down and enjoy"

Issei didn't waste a single second obeying: He immediately rushed to sit down and looked up at Rias expectantly, once again drooling lightly at the sight of her big tits. He really was in for a big surprise! She actually walked toward him and began dancing sensually, her breasts swaying from side to side gently with each movement.

Rias was dancing like a real professional, giving Issei a lapdance for the first time in his life. He had to grab himself from the borders of the chair to avoid falling to the ground or fainting! A line of blood rushed down his nose, and he gulped, completely transfixed on her gorgeous figure.

Issei couldn't even think straight any longer, feeling an erection pressing against the front of his pants! He hoped Rias didn't notice it, and maybe she wouldn't, since he was wearing a pair of jeans. He hummed happily as she kept dancing sensually, swaying her hips and moving in undulating, sexy waves over his lap.

This was the most perfect day of his life, and he had to press the fingers against the sides of the chair just to stop himself from grabbing at her. He wanted so badly to squeeze her breasts or grope her ass, but he knew he couldn't do that without having direct permission, and certainly not in public! Maybe someday he'd be lucky enough to grab breasts as stunning as Rias'... Or perhaps Rias' breasts themselves!

Wouldn't that be a dream come true? She was one of the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on, and he was getting an incredible lap dance from her, so he couldn't really wish for more... But a guy could dream!

Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end, and Rias gave him a little kiss on the cheek, smiling cheekily at him.

"I think we should join the others. Serafall will be really mad if we are not altogether in a group, she told us specifically not to roam around alone" She reminded him, and Issei had to force himself to focus back onto reality.

He had been daydreaming about what would happen if Rias simply decided to take off her costume and make love to him, right there in the museum.

"Uhm, yes, yes, of course. Let's go!"

Rias grabbed Issei's hand, and she pulled him forward, making him walk faster. He would have dragged his feet dreamily if she hadn't done that, so he was certainly grateful she took charge of the situation.

Soon enough, they were reunited with the rest of the group. Issei couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Akeno openly flirting with poor Asia, teasing her playfully.

"You are a sweet little angel, and I'm a sultry demoness. It's my place to try and corrupt you, don't you think?" Akeno asked playfully, making Asia blush furiously.

"I guess so" She replied sheepishly, giving her new friend a sheepish grin.

"Well, then I think that as angel and demon, it's our duty to share a kiss"

"A kiss?" Asia asked, surprised, blushing furiously and covering her mouth with both hands, opening her eyes wide. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! It would be such a waste to be wearing these cosplays and not kiss! Angels and demons sharing a sexy little peck on the lips is almost mandatory"

Asia seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Issei stared expectantly at the scene unfolding before his eyes, wondering if he'd be lucky enough to see that kiss actually happen!

This day was turning out to be the most fortunate in his entire life. Not only did he get to see all these girls wearing amazing costumes he had made himself, but his friend also gave him a sexy little lapdance and showed him her amazing skills with the thread and needle. And now… now two girls in cosplay were about to kiss!

"A...alright, I guess we can kiss" Asia agreed, and Akeno grinned deviously, leaning in and catching the blonde girl's lips with her own, kissing her far more deeply than just a tiny little peck on the mouth.

"It's like the holy grail of girl on girl cosplay," Issei mumbled to himself, having to actually sit down to avoid falling flat on his ass. "My dream has reached fruition. I can now walk into the waning dusk."

"You are such a pervert!" Rias scolded him, slapping the back of his head and making him stand back up sheepishly.

"But that's just perfection!" He protested, pointing at the angel and demon kissing so softly and sensually. Finally, though, Asia stepped away, blushing furiously, and Akeno chuckled at how timid Asia was acting.

"It was fun, don't look so embarrassed!" She told Asia, who chuckled timidly and nodded, shrugging softly.

"You are right, it was fun" She mumbled, and the two girls shared a giggle together. Issei nodded in delight and wondered if he'd ever seen anything quite so perfect again.

The students and their teacher continued to walk around the cosplay museum, reading the descriptions next to each display and discussing the different outfits. They spoke about how this or that cosplay would be a great addition to their collection and asked Issei if he thought he could craft it for them.

"I might!" He replied eagerly, wanting so badly to see them all in every single one of those costumes. He looked at Rias proudly, and nodded toward her "Rias will surely help me make the costumes from now on, though. She proved that she is very talented as well!"

Rias blushed furiously and smiled gratefully at the young man, shrugging as she tried to look nonchalant.

"I guess I could help you, if you needed an assistant" She replied, agreeing almost immediately. She loved him being so proud of her!

As the day continued, they decided it would be best to sit down and have some lunch. Issei was surprised when Serafall sat by his side, giving him a cheeky little grin.

"I love the work you did on my costume," She told him, brushing her fingers over her sultry Santa costume "It's really festive"

"Well, you wanted that specific cosplay, and I wanted you to be happy since you've helped us so much!" He exclaimed, nodding and smiling at her brightly. "We couldn't have continued to work as a club without a teacher, and you've stood up for us when other teachers disagreed with the group, or so I've heard!"

He bowed his head toward her politely with gratitude.

"Thank you, Serafall. You've been really invaluable to us!"

The teacher smiled sweetly at her student and nodded as well, patting his shoulder softly.

"This is a great club and you are very talented. I'm happy to help you all fulfill your dreams" She replied as he looked up at her.

Serafall gave Issei a cheeky little wink, giving her outfit a little look and then staring up at him once more.

"I'm yours, you know, Issei" She purred softly so that only he could hear her. Issei blushed furiously, giving his teacher a wide-eyed look "I want to hear you call me your Ho Ho Ho."

Issei gulped and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Serafall chuckled and raised her brow, giving him an impatient look.

"So?" She asked, grinning at him. Issei breathed out, and finally managed to speak up:

"You are my… ho ho ho" He whispered, and she grinned wider still, nodding in approval.

"I am." She told him, winking at him sensually, and then standing up, to face the rest of the group "If you are all done eating, it's time to continue seeing the rest of the exhibit"

It was late that evening when the group of students and their teacher returned to the bus, exhausted but happy with their amazing day out. All the girls had changed out of their outfit, except for Rias who wanted Issei to admire it further after all the effort she had put into it.

She sat by his side on the ride back home, and he stared at her breasts openly, unable to stop himself, as she did so. That outfit really did enhance her already massive tits in an amazing way, it was impossible to look away.

"You are such a perv" She giggled, and he groaned softly as he forced himself to look up into her eyes instead.

"I guess I am… but it's hard not to stare at you" He replied earnestly, making Rias blush furiously once again. "You are truly beautiful, Rias"

"Thank you, Issei" She replied tenderly. After a while, the red-haired girl rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep as the bus continued its way toward their hometown, utterly exhausted after their long day walking around the museum.

Issei smiled down at Rias, and rested his cheek against her head, closing his eyes and falling asleep against her as well. It felt amazing to sleep sitting by her side. Rias was so warm and beautiful, it was hard not to feel around and happy whenever she was around.


End file.
